Secrets
by Tom W's luva
Summary: As if life couldn't get complicated enough. Being dragged away from her NY home, Bri is forced to go live in Konoha, where things are very different, especially because you know, someone is trying to kill her.
1. First impressions can be very lasting

**Authors Note: Brianna is just another WONDERFUL figment of my imagination…(in short, SHE'S MINE!) as for the characters of Naruto…Come on people, I have a wild imagination…but not quite this wild…once again, for the retarded people: THEY AREN'T MINE! And now for the story:**

"Okay, so, let me get this straight," Brianna started, tying her brown hair into a ponytail, "You guys are being deported to Afghanistan, and your sending me to Japan?!?!" she shouted so loud that all of New York could hear her.

"Your father and I don't know what else to do with you," her mother tried to reason with her, the lines under her eyes seeming to grow deeper with the added stress.

"Oh, so now I'm a rag doll huh?" Brianna dryly commented.

"Don't get cocky with your mother," her father warned, lieutenant mode kicking in full force.

"Sorry." she mumbled, her sapphire eyes watering up at the thought of leaving her amazing penthouse apartment in up-state New York."Where am I supposed to go? Who will take care of me? Where is my school going to be? Am I going to be by myself?" questions were pouring out of Brianna's mouth faster than you could say Believe It.

"Don't worry!" her mother assured her, "Everything has been taken care of. Your father and I are very good friends with the Hokage in Konoha, which is the village where you will be staying at. The Hokage has even arranged for a group of people to meet you at the airport! Won't that be fun?" Her mother asked, completely clueless.

"Loads." Brianna quipped back, before running into her room and slamming the door.

Stepping off of the endless flight from New York to Japan made Brianna feel light-headed and like she had just sucked in a whole entire tank of helium. With her light blue duffel bag strapped across her shoulder, she made her way over to the tiny sign with her name printed across it. The hands attached to the sign belonged to a boy with spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He mumbled something to the girl on his left, who was leaning against the pillar by the baggage claim. As the girl looked up, their eyes met. She had shimmering jade colored eyes, and strangely enough, eye-popping pink hair. The girl then smiled at Brianna and attempted to get the boy on her left get off of one of the benches by baggage claim. Brianna ignored the palpitations of her heart as this next boy stood up and brushed a flyaway hair out of his eyes. He had black hair and matching, ebony eyes that seemed to take in everything that was going on at once. His expression was blank, but at the same time, mysterious.

"_I think I'm gonna like Konoha after all." _Brianna thought to herself as she met up with the blonde haired boy, the dark haired boy, and the pink haired girl.

**Authors Note: Congratulations!!! You have just finished a chapter of my newest story!!! Hopefully, this will not be the last of it! But I can only assure you that there will be more after you press the shiny little Go button under Submit Review! Please? Pretty please? **


	2. Desperate Calls for Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR THE LAST TIME!!! And yes, I'm going keep writing this in all my Naruto fics. So, DEAL WITH IT. Ok, now for story time!!!

Desperate Calls for Desperate Measures 

The ride home for Bri was quite, exhausting. Here you have the blonde kid who's trying to act all tough and yell at anything that moves. And that pink haired girl, who seems to be drifting off into space while looking at the dark haired boy. Not like Bri could blame her, she was having a hard time keeping her fantasies to herself about the mysterious raven haired boy.

"So, girl, what's your name huh?" Naruto inquires, his voice sounding that of a chipmunk.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" Sakura yells, smacking him resulting in a bump that emerged out of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt-tebayo!!!" Naruto whined, his facial expression twisted into a mixture of pain, and surprisingly, pleasure.

"uhh," the raven-haired boy sighed, his body language depicting he's seen it all before.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a Chuunin from another country just swooped down and grabbed our important guest because the majority of her protective ninja are fighting amongst each other."

"Don't be such a know it all Teme!"

"Naruto! Sasuke is right! We must be on our guard at all times, it is important that we protect the pr-"

"What? Are you trying to announce it to the world?" A blonde haired woman shouted.  
"Eh! Tsunade-Obaachan! What are you doing here tebayo!"

"You three should be lucky I showed up before Sakura over here announced our classified information to the world!"

"Sorry," Sakura whimpered, her head bent down.

"Anyway," Tsunade smiled, "You must be Brianna! Welcome to Konoha!" Tsunade said as she cleared a bush showing the most beautiful city Bri has ever seen.

"So, your name is Brianna? Is that it?" Naruto asked while slurping a bowl of ramen.

"Actually, my name is Bri," Bri stated, prepared to dock anyone who decided to call her by her real name.

"Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, and I'm going to be Hokage some day!"

"Or so he thinks," Sakura stated. Bri had to smile at that, these guys were something else.

"So, Bri, what brings you all the way out here to Konoha?" Sakura innocently asked.

"Well, my parents are in the military, and they had to move-"

"Ohh, so you're a military brat eh?" A blonde haired girl interrupted from a few seats down. She had bright blue eyes, and a deep violet shirt that seemed to make her eyes twinkle in the sunlight.

"Don't be so insulting pug-face!" Sakura practically screamed,

"Whoa! What happened? All I can see now is Sakura's big demeaning forehead taking up all the space in the world!" Sparks seemed to fly between Ino and Sakura's eye contact, both of them gritting their teeth, mumbling things that only the two of them could understand.

"Umm…" Bri started.

"Hmph. Well, if you can't handle these two bickering, then I hardly see you being able to take Sakura and Naruo's constant squabbles" Sasuke stated, cold and almost robotic sounding.

Bri couldn't think of anything cool to say back to Sasuke to show him she wasn't a complete loser, so she just hung her head down and paid attention to a bug crawling on the ground, looking for a bit of noodle to feast upon.

Naruto, understanding the situation was becoming a little bit tense, pulled out his frog wallet, paid for his food, and took Bri by the arm to a shady tree a bit away from the Ramen shop.

"Don't pay attention to Sasuke-tebayo" Naruto said as he squinted his eyes toward the top of the tree, seeming unsatisfied by finding nothing there.

"Oh, well, it's not that, I don't sup-"

"No, seriously, he's a jerk. Don't take anything his says seriously," he assured her.

The sun was beginning to set; the contrast of the orange, sinking sun against the rich green mountain was astounding for Bri. She stifled a yawn and scratched her head.

"Hey, you wanna check out your penthouse? It's pretty cool; Tsunade-sama always gives guests the coolest rooms ever-tebayo!"

Bri smiled, as she shook her head yes and was led by Naruto to a charming little blue house with a white picket fence enclosing the impeccably green lawn. Naruto walked her to the door, his Konoha headband glistening from the setting sun's orange rays.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll see you in the morning kay?"

"Mm, well, goodnight!" Naruto turned around and walked back in the direction he came.

Bri walked into her little house, there was a bed, kitchen, and bathroom, and a little TV was in the corner, all of its wires plugged into the wall.

RINNG!

_Apparently, someone knows where I am_ Bri thought to herself as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A man's voice answered hers.

"The beloved princess always dies first; remember that Brianna"

"What are you talking about? Who is this?"

"Probably your worst fantasy"

"Who?"

The familiar monotone of the phone kicked in, and Bri hung up the phone, her hand shaking.

"You know, you really shouldn't answer the phone," a silver haired man said as he walked over and picked up the phone. "Especially a phone that has a bomb embedded in it," He ran out of the house and chucked the phone a good 30 yards, where it blew up. Tiny charred pieces of plastic showered the area where the tall man was standing. A closer look at him gave Bri a better description. He was wearing a mask, a mask that seemed to cover his mouth and one eye. Bri's eyes fluttered as she tried to absorb what just happened.

_What could that mean?_ Bri thought, "_The beloved princess always dies first? What was he talking about?"_ A cold wind hit Bri, and suddenly, all three genin were standing beside her, their eyes wide and ready for action.

"Hn. Bri-san! I leave you alone for not even a half an hour, and you're already in trouble? Sheesh!"

"Naruto," the silver haired man walked up beside Bri and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto inquired. "Hn. I would think you wouldn't show up until at least a half an hour had gone by after we arrived."

Kakashi ignored this.

"You were the last person to see her?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhh. Yea. I brought her to her house."

"Were you being followed?" Sasuke cut in, already thinking of the possibilities.

"Well, when we were by the tree, I thought I heard something above us, but I couldn't find anything."

"Are you hurt Bri?" Sakura questioned, her hand already opening a jar of ointment.

"Oh, I'm fine," Bri answered in an indifferent monotone.

Sasuke pulled Bri aside to where there weren't any people surrounding her house.

"Bri." Sasuke said. "What happened before the phone blew up?"

"Oh, well, it rang. I picked it up, and this guy started saying the weirdest things."

"What did he say huh?" Naruto came in, his fierce blue eyes anticipating the worst.

"He said 'the beloved princess always dies first; remember that'. What could that possibly mean?"

Naruto turned pale.

Sasuke shot him a look saying, this is definitely not good.

"You don't think-"

"Naruto! Stop." Sasuke spat, his voice becoming harsh. He grabbed Naruto's arm and they walked over to Tsunade-sama and reported the news.

"Tsunade-sama. The situation has changed" Sasuke reported.

"Hn? How?" Tsunade questioned, her amber eyes focused on the two boys intently.

"Someone knows that she's here, and they know her real identity." Naruto said, his voice low.

"This is serious." Tsunade stated, her voice changing to an almost undetectable whisper.

"If someone knows who she is, and where she is, she could be in some serious danger. Sasuke, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes. Akatsuki." Sasuke said, his eyes focusing on a rock by his foot.

"Well, it's obvious she can't stay here anymore." Tsunade started.

"But Tsunade-Obaachan! If we send her back to New York, they could find her!" Naruto worriedly said.

"Baka. She meant that Bri can't stay at this house anymore. It's clear that they aren't fooling around. She's going to have to stay with one of us-"

"Or more likely, all of you." Tsunade stated.

"All of us?" Naruto shouted. "As in, Me, Sasuke, Sakura, and Bri?"

"Yes." Tsunade commanded.

"Understood." Sasuke commented as he turned his back and walked over to Kakashi sensei.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hn Naruto?"

"Is it really that serious for all of us to be with her at once?"

Tsunade's voice grew grave, "It is of the utmost urgency that you are all together with her at all times. Now listen, she is not to leave your sight. I want at least two of you with her at all times, and that is only if one of you is getting food and supplies. I have a private, shielded penthouse in the forest. If any of you leave the penthouse, you are to be in strict disguise. Completely different outlooks so no one will recognize you. Understood?"

Naruto was too stunned to speak. He had never seen Tsunade-sama so serious before. He managed to shake his head however, to which Tsunade handed him a small, copper key.

"Follow the key, it will guide you." She stated, "And guard this with your life."

The key felt cool in his hand. He stuck it in the front pocket of his jumpsuit and walked away to tell Sakura of their fate.

Authors Note: What is the big secret about Bri? What does Tsunade mean, 'the key will guide you'? How is the group of bickering genin supposed to live with each other? I can only continue by you clicking the blue Review button!!!! REVIEW!

**And if you don't, then you're a poop. )**


	3. New Outlooks, New Home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW, NARUTO!!! OR CHER!!! **

Bri peered at her watch; approximately one hour had gone by since the incident with the kamikaze phone, and she was still shook up. No one was telling her anything, almost like they didn't trust her. This definitely did not settle well with the hormonal 16 year-old.

Naruto had already filled in Sakura of what had become Team 7's 'new' mission. She took the news rather well.

"WHAT? NARUTO! What did you do?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs in the backyard where no one could hear her.

"Hey! How is this my fault? Do you think I bugged her phone dattebayo?" Naruto reasoned, so he wouldn't get smacked upside the head.

"I guess you're right," a calm Sakura answered. "So what do we do?"

"We must leave immediately, it is definitely not safe here anymore." Naruto countered.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff. Tell Sasuke to gather his items too."

"I already have my things," Sasuke suddenly appeared, with a small tote on his back.

"Tsunade-sama said we need disguises too." Naruto mentioned.

"I'll work on that," Sakura volunteered, and with that, the three genin made preparations to leave as soon as possible. Naruto went to get his things, Sakura went to get her things, and figure out disguises for the four teenagers, and Sasuke was vaguely explaining to Bri what was going on.

"So, I am going with you guys to Naruto's vacation rental until Tsunade can find me a new home?" Bri asked, already suspicious.

"Pretty much," Sasuke answered, trying to keep his face as blank as possible.

"I don't believe it." Bri stated.

"You can believe whatever you want, but the fact of the matter is, you're coming with us," Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke, I'm from New York, you can't pull bull shit over me that easily" Bri cracked back, her azure eyes forming into daggers.

Sasuke sighed, and didn't say anything more. He had good timing too, because right then, the other two genin showed up, Naruto with his things, and Sakura with a garbage bag filled to the brim.

"What's in the bag Sakura?" Bri questioned, her tone way softer then a minute earlier with Sasuke.

"Um, come with me, I need to show you something." Sakura answered, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

"Okay," Bri followed Sakura into an empty penthouse next door to her own.

"I'm going to need you to try this on," Sakura said once they got into the house. She whipped out a ripped denim mini skirt and a bright pink halter-top.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bri asked, _of all the things she needs, she wants me to try on slut outfits, great, this day just keeps getting better and better_ Bri thought to herself.

"We need to go undercover until this whole assassin ordeal calms down," Sakura explained, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Yea, about that, you don't have anything else I can wear? I mean, I'm more of a jeans and big t-shirt sort of girl" Bri said, her mind already racing on how stupid she'd look in the outfit Sakura chose for her.

"That's exactly the point, they won't recognize you at all!" Sakura assured her. "Oh, and you need this as well," she mentioned as she handed Bri a box of blonde hair dye and shoved her into the bathroom, closing the door on her.

Forty-five minutes later, Bri emerged looking like a believable looking blonde bombshell in very small clothes that hugged her body in all the right places. As if she weren't already uncomfortable in her skin, now she has a completely new outlook to work and get used to.

Sakura's jaw dropped about 10 feet when she got a sight of Bri.

"Wow, you look like a supermodel!" Sakura rejoiced.

Bri winced at this, shyly tucking a blow-dried lock of blonde hair behind her ear. She thought she looked quite silly and was dreading the minute she had to walk out in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

She then looked at Sakura and realized something was very different. Instead of her short pink 'do, Sakura was working a long brunette wig with bangs along with jeans and a black and gold tank top layered over a regular white tank top.

"Why couldn't I wear what you're wearing?" Bri whined, her lip starting to quiver.

"Oh stop complaining, you look amazing," Sakura quipped back. She then handed over a henna tattoo that was long enough to reach from middle finger to wrist.

"And what is this for?" Bri snapped, her patience running thin from all of the events of the day.

"Put it on your left arm," Sakura ordered, happy that she had accomplished her task of completing disguises. She then handed Bri a black blazer when her tattoo had dried.

"Come on, let's go!" Sakura called inside the house, where Bri was suddenly questioning her sanity for dying her hair, changing her style, and getting a tattoo, even though it wasn't real. Sakura then reached inside the house, grabbed Bri and pulled her outside, where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting.

"Okay, Okay, I'm outside, now where is Naruto and Sasuke?" Bri asked, trying to peer over two men's heads. A closer look at the men revealed that they were Naruto and Sasuke.

"Whoa, Naruto? Is that you?" Bri asked, scrutinizing her face to make sure she was looking at what she thought she was looking at. Naruto now had brown spiky hair, and was wearing loose jeans with a graphic t-shirt and black horn-rimmed glasses. Sasuke was working his usual 'do, except it had streaks of bright blue in it, he also had a long sleeved shirt on with jeans and aviator sunglasses.

When the boys saw Bri, their testosterone started kicking in, whether they would admit it or not.

"Yea, it's me, I'm sorry, who are you?" Naruto asked, not realizing who was standing in front of him.

Bri giggled, finding Naruto's confusion amusing.

Sasuke finally spoke.

"Bri, you look-it looks-you-" Sasuke couldn't get the words out.

"Yes Sasuke?" Bri anticipated.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "It looks like your disguise will work for you," he couldn't help saying it without a smirk.

Bri's face turned slightly pink, not that anyone would notice, they were either looking at her very unconventional clothes, or her new hair.

Naruto was very quiet, trying to take in that it was Bri who was standing in front of him, and not some European swim-suit model filming Sport's Illustrated in Japan.

"Hey, Naruto, we should go, it's already 9:00." Sakura suggested.

"Right, let's go," Naruto directed. He remembered what Tsunade had said about the key, and tried to put together how the little copper key could 'guide' him as the Hokage pointed out. He picked up the key from his pocket and at the touch, memories and pictures started to upload into his brain. His expression grew vacant and blank.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Bri asked, noticing his sudden lack of personality.

However, Naruto seemed to be in his own little world, a gray filmy substance forming over his eyes. Finally, Sakura took action.

"Naruto! Come on, this is no time to be playing games, we have work to do!" Sakura insisted. When she realized that he still wasn't responding, she raised her hand in the air, preparing to slap him back to his senses. Naruto regained his composure a second before Sakura's hand struck him, but it was too late, he couldn't stop the teen from giving him a good slap.

"Ouch! What the heck did I do now tebayo?" Naruto cried out, his expression showing the immense pain he was feeling.

"See, I finally got you back to your old self," an accomplished look swept over Sakura's face.

"Oh, I almost forgot, before we leave, we must all address each other by different names, in case anyone listening won't know it's three genin instead of normal teenagers," she said, before starting up again.

"My new name is to be Cher," Sakura said, a bright twinkle in her eye. Naruto snorted, he couldn't help himself.

"Cher?! What kind of name is Cher? It sounds like you're a burlesque dancer!" Naruto mocked. At this, Brianna started laughing uncontrollably, her stomach feeling like it was going to pump out through her mouth. She wasn't intentionally laughing at Sakura, she was laughing at Naruto's naïve-ness.

"Naruto," Bri managed to get out in between giggles. "In America, there is a very famous singer named Cher, and she actually kind of looks like a burlesque dancer! And how do you know what burlesque dancers are anyway?"

"Oh wow, I couldn't have hit that one on the nail any harder!" Naruto grinned. "Oh, well, I have my sources," he said with a dirty smirk on his face.

"You know, I don't want to know anymore," Bri stated, slightly amused and scared at the same time.

"Well, that's just great," Sakura pouted, "Can we please get on with it already?"

"Sure, go right ahead, Cher!" Naruto laughed at her.

Sakura sighed, "Bri is now known as Angie, and Sasuke is now Pete,"

"So what am I then?" Naruto asked, curious about his new identity.

"You Naruto, are now known as _Leslie_," Sakura said with a satisfied leer.

At this, Bri started laughing harder than she had ever laughed before in her life. _How funny of Sakura to payback Naruto that way, _she thought to herself as the entire gang, and the sour Naruto made their way into the forest.

"Where do we go now Naruto?" Sakura asked as they came to a fork in the forest.

Naruto got that glassy look in his eyes again and started walking stiffly through the right section of the fork. He started walking so quickly, that the other three teens had to practically power walk to keep up with him.

"Hey, Naruto! Slow it down will you?" Sasuke said, afraid that their loud shuffling would cause the whole world to hear them. Naruto didn't slow down, and the four teens finally reached their destination, or, at least they thought they did. Naruto suddenly stopped after the team had accomplished an hour of walking in the dark clammy forest.

"Naruto! What's the holdup?" Sakura questioned, her green eyes already drooping.

She walked ahead of Naruto and suddenly fell backwards.

"Ouch!" She cried out, not suspecting to fall on a rock that cut into her back. Bri was over to her in seconds, making sure she was okay.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Bri asked, being wary of where she was stepping so she wouldn't end up like Sakura.

"Yea, I'm fine," Sakura said, as she stood up caressing her lower back with her right hand.

"What happened?" Bri asked, concerned for the girl genin.

"It was almost like, a force-field sent me flying backwards." Sakura explained.

"Ah, so this is the hideout," Sasuke concluded.

"And how do you figure that?" Bri questioned.

"Simple," Sasuke quipped, "We're in the middle of the forest, where a 'unexplainable' force field keeps us from going any further," Sasuke explained.

Naruto's filmy orbs suddenly shifted over to a small bush, a bush that didn't seem to belong in this part of the forest. He walked over to it, and kicked it a good three times. A small wooden tray popped out in front of his feet, and Naruto placed the key inside. He then started walking towards the area where the other two genin concluded was a force field.

"Naruto, what are you doing you're walking straight into the force field!" Sakura shouted, but the genin would pay no attention to her. He continued walking and eventually, strutted past the area where the force field was supposed to be.

"What?!" Sakura said, her mind swimming with confusion.

"Hm." Sasuke contemplated, "It seems we needed some kind of activation code to disable it."

"Or a key," Bri added.

"Huh?" Sakura asked; she was even more confused now.

"Naruto, I saw him grab a little key out of his pocket, and kick that bush over there, and then, he put the key in a little pocket inside the bush, and he walked towards the force field, and it was de-activated," Bri said, trying to get the words out as fast as possible.

Naruto was facing the gang now, as if he was waiting for them.

Bri got the message, and helped Sakura up and the teenagers watched as Naruto did some kind of seal with his hands, place it on the ground, and the house appeared, a nice, big log cabin. The teenagers went inside, and the cabin vanished from the world.

**Authors Note: So, that's it!!! Now, you have to press the little button that says REVIEW!!!!**

**Come on, it won't take but like, 3 minutes. HAVE A HEART!!!!**


	4. Differences

**Author's Note: I do NOT own any of the characters from Naruto, or any other people that are mentioned in this fic that are famous. I do, however, own Bri.**

Naruto was the first genin in the 'Houdini' house, his confident strut showing that he knew exactly how to work things in the house. His confident demeanor, however, vanished when the glassy look from his eyes disappeared and he fell with a 'plop' on the middle of the living room, his breath coming in heavy gusts.

"Naru-err, Leslie? Are you alright?" Bri asked, concerned as she bent down towards the fallen genin.

"Hmph. The dobe probably forgot to take his meds." Sasuke quipped coldly.

"So then what the _hell_ are you waiting for Pete? Grab his goddam meds!" Bri snapped, her sapphire eyes boring into Sasuke's ebony ones, causing the genin to shrug and search through Naruto's bag for his meds.

Sakura huffed. She could not believe that even when posed into a matter where their lives were at stake, Sasuke could not put his differences aside from Naruto, because, obviously, it was all ridiculous. Bri startled the girl genin to attention by asking her, "Cher, could you help me get Naruto onto the couch?"

"Huh, Oh. Hai!" Sakura managed to get out while helping Bri lift the passed out genin onto the couch.

"Where are the goddam meds Pete?" Bri cracked out.

Sasuke stretched his hands out everywhere within the former blonde haired genin's bag more than three times before giving up and shoving his useless hands in his pockets.

"There is no medication in his backpack." Sasuke said, indifferent.

"Great, just _great_. Thanks for wasting an assload of time with your shitload of prejudices." Bri slammed back, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Sasuke just shrugged as he walked to one of the rooms with two beds in it.

Sakura just stared in amazement at Bri for standing up to Sasuke, with no means of backing down, but then again, she _was_ an American, and weren't they all bold and daring?

"Here, I'll fix it." Sakura said, sure of herself, as a green glow emitted from her fingers hovering over Naruto.

"Whoa, now _that's_ cool." Bri said, unable to hide the awe in her voice.

"Hmm, he _seems _fine, I can't detect any injuries," Sakura stated in a sure voice, "I think he just passed out from exhaustion, he should be fine in the morning," Sakura contemplated.

"Well, that's a relief, I'm going to bed." Bri said, relieved and exhausted from the day's events. She snatched one of the blankets on the dining table and covered Naruto with it, his face so peaceful even though Bri felt that the situation they were all in was less than peaceful.

"Good night, Cher," Bri whispered, as she walked to the other room with two beds in it.

"G'night!" Sakura whispered back, grabbing her things and following Bri into the room they would share.

Bri turned the light on to reveal a room with two beds covered in paisley quilts, with a door connecting the two bedrooms on the left side and a bathroom connected to their room on the right side.

Bri tried to hold in her giggles, "Cher, look, the guys are going to have to cross over through our room to use the bathroom."

Sakura, however, could not stifle her laughter, she laughed, her chuckles coming in shushed tones, "Well, this should be interesting," Sakura managed to get between giggles. Bri giggled too, until she caught sight of herself in the bedroom mirror, her laughter ceasing in a sharp huff. She did not know the stranger in the mirror, blonde hair tumbling just passed her shoulders in slight curls from all the wind, a bright pink halter top and a ripped dark blue mini skirt covering a part of her mostly exposed skin. She mentally winced at all the things her friends and classmates would say if they caught sight of her in this 'getup'.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, sensing the sudden change in Bri's mood.

Bri bit her lip, unsure of whether to tell Sakura that she felt absolutely uncomfortable in the clothes that Sakura had dressed her in.

"You can tell me, I won't get mad or anything," Sakura said, choosing her words carefully.

"It's nothing, just, I am feeling extremely underdressed," Bri said, her cheeks staining a slight rosy color.

Sakura laughed, freely this time, "Boy, I'm pretty sure no one else feels the need for you to change, or cover up that _bod!"_ Sakura said her eyes scrutinizing over the comfortable-i'm-just-a-teen-with-no-fashion-sense clothes Bri had in her overstuffed duffel bag, clothes that haven't been taken out since leaving her home in New York.

Bri's cheeks grew darker at this response, "Mostly it's just thinking about what my friends and classmates would call me if I was with them in New York."

Sakura quipped back, "Honey, I believe the term they call it is _hott_. And there's nothing to be ashamed of. Especially with that hair! Seriously, your eyes just **pop **with that color." Sakura approved as she shook off her brown wig and ran a brush through her own pink hair.

"Thanks." Bri muttered. It seemed she wouldn't be able to sway Sakura on the whole, _PLEASE-LET-ME-CHANGE-MY-STYLE_ topic.

The two girls then pulled the covers down on their beds and slipped into their PJ's. preparing to take a long, relaxing sleep. But not before some self-reflection was to be done.

_I wonder. _Bri started out as she reflected on the past events since stepping off the plane.

_If Sasuke said that we were only staying at __Naruto's__ 'guesthouse' until another arrangement could be set, then why is there the need for disguises, force-fields, and hidden houses? They're obviously hiding something from me, but what? Let's see, hmm, the over protectiveness started after that damn kamikaze phone, what did that creep say again?? The…the princess dies first? Something like that….I wonder what that could mean and how that applies to me? A sixteen year old from New York? Strange. Right after that, we had to leave. So, something about this 'princess' set everybody off. I wonder who she is and how she………….how she is making my life a living hell. _ These thoughts enveloped Bri in a cocoon of sleep. It was so comforting to, being able to sleep after all of the drama of the day. Meanwhile, Naruto was restless, twisting and turning on the couch from the dream he was having.

Naruto was in the forest, that much was obvious. He was also being pursued, he figured it was from the left as he flew through the trees, fast and powerful, the wind whipping past him and tousling his newly brown hair. But who? Who was following him and why?

Something heavy knocked into him, sending him and the object flying into the ground. He tensed himself, waiting for the first hit, as was expected since he was in the vulnerable position.

"Naruto! Get up!" A voice called. It was the voice from above, the voice of the person who was pursuing him, he was sure of it. But what could the voice want with him? And why did it sound so familiar? Naruto's blue eyes flying open revealed the perpetrator.

"Tsunade _OBAACHAN?"_ surprise and confusion colored Naruto's high voice.

Tsunade gritted her teeth at the informal greeting, _hell, I do __**not **__look like someone's freaking grandmother. Look at this face! Surely not belonging to a middle-aged leader!_ Tsunade thought to herself before speaking.

"Get UP!" she shouted at him, mentally chuckling at the teenager's sudden clumsiness as he struggled to get up.

"Now," she stated, as he stood up, "I see that you were able to let the key guide you, congratulations, you figured it out-," Naruto stood up a little straighter "-it appears that you aren't as useless as you seem," Tsunade finished. Naruto let that last remark slide, he had way too many questions than to be arguing with the old lady.

"How did you get in my dream Granny?" Naruto fired off, waiting in anticipation until he could ask his next question.

"I used a seal. Now, listen Naruto, this is important." She stated, capturing the focus of the young genin.

"We have discovered the people who had snuck into Bri's place and bugged the phone," Tsunade started, waiting for the boy's reaction.

"Well, who was it?" Naruto questioned, impatient as always.

"They were two stragglers from the City of the Mist, we believe."

"What? That doesn't make any sense, how could stragglers get that kind of technology?"

"Think about it, Naruto, two stragglers, desperately hungry, willing to do **whatever** it takes to get a few extra coins." She said, convincing Naruto.

"I see, so the stragglers are basically pawns in this situation,"

"Exactly. So that means…?" Tsunade said, trailing off.

"That we need to go investigate the City of the Mist?"

"We're already on that, we sent Kiba, Hinata, and Shino on the job."

"Psh. Sure, send the flipping _dog_." Naruto said, irritation touching his voice.

"You are protecting Bri, the high priority case." Tsunade reminded him.

"True, true. Don't you think she has a right to know Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely not. She could be in some serious danger if she found out."

"As opposed to running for her life on something she has no idea about?"

Tsunade smirked. "But of course."

"Hmph." Was all Naruto could muster.

"Listen, Naruto, I will be in touch, continue to protect her, whatever it takes."

"Yeah, sure Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded at Naruto and then disappeared. Naruto was left in the forest by himself, until even his subconscious self ran out of ideas and he succumbed to a deep sleep, with no troublesome dreams to keep him up at night.

**Authors Note: I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, CONTINUE TO DO SO!! PLEASE!! :DD**


End file.
